Síndrome de Estocolmo
by Claud-kun
Summary: [AU] SasuSaku. Él sólo quería venganza. Ella no sabía lo que quería hasta que se enamoró de su secuestrador. Una historia de amor, ira, venganza y secretos por descubrir. Cuál prevalecerá? [tb otras parejas] Visiten!


**N/A: **Bueno, este es el tercer fanfic que publico, sólo que a diferencia de los otros dos (sin contar el One-Shot) este está en español. Espero les guste y puedan opinar con libertad através de los reviews. Pero antes que nada debo advertirles que usaré los honoríficos en japonés (_-chan, -kun, -san, etc_) y algunas otras palabras (_teme, dobe, ototo, etc_). Lo digo para que no hayan sorpresas.

**Dsiclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**S í n d r o m e · d e · E s t o c o l m o**

**Summary/Resumen[AU** Él sólo quería venganza. Ella no sabía lo que quería hasta que se enamoró de su secuestrador. Una historia de amor, ira y pura venganza. ¿Cúal prevalecerá?

* * *

_**P r ó l o g o**_

Llevaba una hora entera encerrada en su cuarto, llorando sin poder contenerse después de visitar a sus padres en la cárcel.

_La cárcel de máxima seguridad del País del Fuego._

Sus padres, Haruno Hiro y Haruno Katsumi, unos pequeños empresarios, llevaban encerrados casi ocho años cumpliendo cadena perpetua por homicidio.

El llanto de Sakura fue cesando, y llevandose las mangas de la camiseta a la cara, se limpió las innumerables lágrimas que derramó. Era la segunda vez en su vida que visitaba a sus padres, y desde el primer momento en que salió del lugar prometió no volver, a pesar de las quejas de su tutora legal.

Torció la boca en una sonrisa algo melancólica.

Por mucho que los quería, jamás entendió por qué ellos durante años se habían declarado inocentes ante los ojos de Dios, un jurado y su propia hija, cuando existían muchas pruebas que indicaban lo contrario.

Que ellos habían asesinado a Uchiha Fugaku y a Uchiha Mikoto, después de ordenar el aniquilamiento total del prestigioso clan.

Sólo hubo dos sobrevivientes.

"Ya basta" Se dijo levantándose de la cama, donde había estado llorando. "...de nada me sirve llorar"

Se dirigió a la mesa de su ordenador, y se puso a poner en odern los apuntes que tenía desparramados por ahí. Sólo faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones, dos semanas para que ella acabara el segundo año de medicina en la Universidad Pública de Konoha.

La pelirrosa suspiró profundamente, tratando de dejar en el pasado la conmoción, cuando mientras arreglaba su mesa vio el pequeño portaretrato que contenía una foto de sus padres y ella cuando tenía siete años.

Sakura sonrió una vez más.

No los odiaba, pero le costaba entender cómo unos padres tan amosoros como ellos pudieron convertirse en unos asesinos a sangre fría.

"_El hijo menor de ellos era de mi edad... mamá, papá... él se debe sentir tan solo... _

_...como yo"_

* * *

"¿Estás seguro, ototo?" Un hombre en traje elegante, de unos ojos negros penetrantes preguntó.

"Si, Itachi, dejaré la facultad. Quiero ganar dinero. No quiero deberte nada" Dijo el joven de diecinueve años, mientras miraba seriamente a su hermano mayor.

"Sasuke, sabes que eso no es necesario. Quise hacerlo porque eres lo único que tengo, a pesar que padre no haya pensado en ti..." Itachi apoyó sus codos en su escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos, nunca dejando de observar la reacción de hermano.

Sasuke, estoico como siempre, dirigió una mirada asesina a ningún punto en particular, "Para él siempre fui un estorbo"

"Sasuke..."

"Déjalo Itachi" Sasuke dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir cuando Itachi habló una vez más.

"¿Y a dónde piensas ir?" Preguntó sin emoción alguna.

Sasuke giró la cabeza, "A la Villa del Sonido", y así, salió del despacho del presidente de Uchiha Co.

El mayor de los sobrevivientes Uchiha se reclinó en su silla de cuero genuino y se giró hacia su ventana. Ya habían pasado casi ocho años desde que sus padres y su familia entera fue asesinada vilmente por _ellos_. Sin piedad, sin una gota de remordimiento—él se decía. Los dejaron sin padres de donde valerse para crecer como cualquier persona normal.

Porque ni él ni Sasuke eran normales. Al menos no en las condiciones en que les tocó vivir... presenciar.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua. Él tuvo que ser fuerte, porque su hermano sólo le tenía a él. A él y a nadie más que a _él_. Itachi aún puede recordar el llanto de dolor del pequeño Sasuke de siete años, tembloroso, con los ojos llenos de miedo intenso y puro...

Suspiró. Itachi en ese tiempo tenía catorce años, y para su edad era muy maduro. Un genio. Pero el ver a su hermano temblar de miedo, llorando...

Casi se le parte el corazón. _Casi_.

Pero él fue fuerte y se ocupó de todo, ya que después de todo no era un genio para nada. Por algo a esa corta edad de catorce había sido aceptado en una de las mejores universidades del país.

Cuando se leyó el testamento, Itachi se dio con la sorpresa de que su padre se lo había dejado todo. Y como los demás miembros del clan Uchiha ya no estaban más sobre este mundo, todos sus bienes quedaron en sus manos.

En las manos de un adolescente.

Itachi apartó la mirada de la ventana para dejarla reposar sobre su escritorio, donde yacían carpetas a revisar y documentos a firmar, que inmediatamente empezó a leer.

Itachi sonrió con pesar cuando vio un documento en especial—el recibo de los gastos que hacía cada mes por Sasuke. Una mesualidad modesta para vivir adecuadamente, y la cuota que pagaba cada mes por la universidad que su hermano ya no asistiría.

"...Sasuke, Sasuke..." Itachi se giró a su derecha y presionando el botón de encendido de la trituradora, depositó el recibo y atomáticamente éste se hizo tiras inservibles de papel.

Itachi suspiró una vez más. Últimamente lo hacía amenudo. Se encogió de hombros perezosamente.

"...es bueno saber que te harás cargo de ti mismo, así ya no cargaré con la culpa de nuestro padre cuando te dejó sin un solo centavo...", se dijo mientras encendía su ordenador portátil.

"Si supieras ototo... si supieras que nuestro pobre padre no se merece tu desprecio..." Itachi dio una media sonrisa socarrona.

"Pero nunca lo sabrás"

Desde lo profundo de su garganta nació un sonido.

Su risa se podía escuchar através de los pasillos.

Divertida y escalofriante.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme¿estás seguro que irás en busca de Orochimaru? Ese tipo es muy peligroso!"

Un rubio de unos ojos azules casi inocentes le pisaba los talones a su mejor amigo y rival, que iba de un lado a otro tratando de empacar sus cosas de aquel pequeño departamento que compartían junto con otros amigos.

"Dobe, eso ya no es asunto tuyo," Sasuke miró sobre su hombro frunciendo el ceño, "te importaría respetar mi espacio personal?"

"Ah?" Naruto miró la cara de su amigo por un momento, y luego se vio que estaba casi encima del chico Uchiha por unos centímetros.

Apartándose del chico de cabellos negros rebeldes, se pasó las manos por su cabello rubio desordenándolo aún más de frustración.

"Sasuke te matarán!" El rubio se jaló de los cabellos, arrancándose unos pocos. "Estás loco... no sabes que puedes encontrar en la Villa del Sonido! Sabes que ese lugar es bien conocido por sus mafias! Y—" Y continuaba así Naruto con su sermón.

Sasuke terminó de empacar un poco más de ropa en su pequeña maleta, y se volteó para mirar a su amigo quien tenía una expresión de pánico total—como cuando el dueño de Ichiraku le decía que ya no quedaban más fideos para hacer ramen.

"Teme! Me estás escuchando?!"

"Lamentablemente"

"Che... aquí uno preocupándose y tu bien ahí sin escuchar los consejos de un amigo!" Naruto se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

"Cállate ya dobe," El joven Uchiha cogió su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta, "tu sabes muy bien por qué me voy"

El rubio se puso serio al escucharle y dejó la mirada en la pared, "Sasuke, la venganza no te dará ningún alivio"

Sasuke sujetó con fuerza el asa de su maleta, "Tú eso no lo sabes," dirigió su mirada de hielo al rubio, "ella pagará"

"Ella no tiene la cupa de nada" Las manos de Naruto formaron puño casi inconcientemente.

Sasuke sonrió sardónicamente, "Por algo se llama 'venganza'"

La boca de Naruto se abrió pero ninguna palabra salió, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su amigo y rival dió un portazo y desapareció.

El rubio Uzumaki se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano y llevándose un brazo sobre los ojos, se lamentaba el no haber podido detenerlo a tiempo.

Suspiró pesadamente, abrió los ojos y dejando caer el brazo anteriormente levantado hacia la derecha, se encontró con un pedazo de papel sobre la mesita adyacente.

Esta vez suspiró aliviado.

Era un número—de móvil aparentemente.

"_Así que el bastardo se compró un teléfono móvil..."_

Sasuke nunca fue partidario de los teléfonos móvil, ya que muchas chicas del instituto y de la facultad se lo pedían, y conociéndo a Sasuke, a sus aires de antisocial, y a esa cierta repelús por sus fanáticas, rechazó todas y cada una de las veces que su hermano quiso regalarle uno.

* * *

Un chico alto, de piel muy clara y de cabellos y ojos oscuros, se dirigió a la estación de autobuses a tomar el autobús que le llevaría a su destino.

"_Madre, padre, falta poco para hacerles justicia con mis propias manos"_

Y con ese pensamiento abordó un autobús con rumbo a la Villa del Sonido.

* * *

**N/A: **Ah! Como última cosa, en lo que es la actualización de esta historia decirles que será un poco lenta debido a que tengo **Vacations My Ass!** en progreso y porque estoy estudiando para la recuperación de un gran número de exámenes de la facultad. Mi beca está en juego así que espero puedan tener un poco de paciencia.

Gracias por leer¿Estuvo bien? Mal? No dudes en dejar tu opinión!

**Claud-kun**


End file.
